The present invention relates to parlour games and, more particularly, to parlour games involving the formation of words from randomly selected letters of the alphabet.
Parlour games which require a player to form a word from a number of randomly selected letters are known. An example of such games is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,316 to Mayhew issued on Sep. 10, 1925. Another example is the popular board game sold in connection with the trade-mark SCRABBLE. The number of parlour games of this genre attests to the continuing popularity of word games. There is therefore an ongoing need to provide a new and inventive word game which the present invention seeks to meet.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a word game comprising a plurality of letter indicator members, each having a letter indicia corresponding to a selected letter or choice of letter, each letter indicia being assigned a predetermined point value for use in calculating an initial score value of a word formed from a random selection of said letter indicia; and
a plurality of score manipulation members, each having a scoring indicia for manipulating the initial score value and determining a final score value of said word, said score manipulation members being arrangeable in a random order from one game to the next.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention also provides a method of playing a word game comprising the steps of:
(1) initially,
(a) providing a plurality of letter indicator members, each having a letter indicia corresponding to a selected letter or choice of letter, each letter indicia being assigned a predetermined point value;
(b) providing a plurality of score manipulation members, each having scoring indicia; and
(c) arranging said score manipulation members randomly; and
(2) on each player""s turn,
(a) randomly selecting a plurality of said letter indicia;
(b) randomly selecting one of said score manipulation members;
(c) forming a word from the letter indicia selected; and
(d) calculating a final score value of the word so formed with reference to the predetermined point values of the letter indicia in the word and the scoring indicia of the score manipulation member selected.
For the sake of clarity, the term xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d when used throughout the specification means xe2x80x9cincluding but not necessarily limited toxe2x80x9d.